The Vampire Chronicles
by Maxine Price
Summary: She crashed, she died, she was brought back to life. But why? How should Riley know! New information plays into view of an ancient war, but what side is she on, the good or the bad.....hiatus until my muse comes back
1. Chapter 1: CRASH!

**I was really bored, and I couldn't get this idea out of my head! AHHH! Although Riku is a vampire in this, its not at all like Blood On Her Hands. That stories the shit, read it or die! death glare Hehe! Well except she has to do some favors for Riku and stuff. Here it is so I can be sane now...**

_C_**R_A_**_S**H!**_

It was late at night, the clock struck 11:59 in the 88' White Mazda. A 40 old spanish lady with curly hair and war brown eyes was driving the car pleasently, and slowly, as water trinkled from the heavens. She was in green scrubs, with both hands on the wheel. They were on a highway, with many cars on the oppisite side of the concrete 3 foot wall. A girl next to her had her chair back with her head in the center of the headrest, with her mouth showing white teeth. Her black hair was put into a messy bun, and she wore a navy blue jacket with Mickey Mouse in the upper right corner. She had a bright red Jansport backpack on her legs. There was a girl behind her with a seatbelt. Her head leaned to the side with a dark blue gap backpack on the side of her. It had pyramid studs, and a chain on it, with some of the studs enameled with black nail polish. She had on a baggy black t-shirt with an Alchemist symbol and Ed and Alphonse Elric on it. She had dark boot cut jeans covering most of her solid black converse. They rested peacefully, as the woman drove on. Her eyes were becoming heavy, she started to swirve every few mintues. Not waking the slumbering girls, then eventually her eyes closed. A large 16-wheeler truck was driving through the heavy rainfall, with his lights blaring and horn blowing. He was within 20 feet of the car, the woman heard it and her eyes widened with fear. "Stella! Stella! Wake up," she said with a heavy spanish accent,shaking the girl next to her. The truck was with 10 feet of them, the woman tried to get control of the car, but swirved more, slipping on the wet asphalt. Then the truck tried to make a turn, the girl Stella woke up, and her eyes wided with fear as well, "Mom! Mom! Turn the other way," the girl said rapidly.

"I'm trying," said the mother. "Riley! Riley! Wake up," Stella said pushing the girl behind her. Then the, at that moment the two vehicles colided at that moment. The girl behind the first one's eyes opened for a moment, only seeing a bright light. What she thought was to see as the last image in her mind. The Mazda,went under the truck, and the truck was over the Mazda. Blood and glass covered the road, in mintues an a rotating red light upon a truck came through. The White Mazda, was white no more, the truck driver had called 911. He was the only survivor of the devastating crash, the girl Riley's hand was out the window with some cuts and bruises, her head was against the seat. With a line of red against her visible brow. The driver and first passenger's bodies were too gory to speak of. Their arms and legs twisted in unusal ways, and a crushed skull of the lady driver. "I'm truly apoligetic of this whole incident Mr. and Mrs. Evans. There was nothing we could do," said a 6'0 built man, with very short dirty blond hair. "Can we see her? You know her body," asked Mrs. Evans, they were right there on the highway ditch talking to the paramedic. "I'm sorry, but we must keep her in the city morgue for 24 hours for the police to look over the body,". "Oh, okay. Do we have to sign any forms or anything," said Mr. Evans, his heavy hand rubbing his balding dark haired head.

_While at the morgue_

I was in something, it was heavy and cold, like a bag I felt a cold zipper through my shirt. It was getting a little hard to breath, I tried to put my hand to the zipper to let it down. My arm wouldn't move, instead, some force unzipped it. I felt a little scared, I was sat up straight, on a cold surface about a foot above the ground. "Where am I," I uttered to say. I was looking at the room, it had dim light, and light green walls, with white tiles. With three other tables like the one I was on, in bags, I didn't think I wanted to know who those were. "Your in the city morgue," a deep voice. It came from a corner, "and how come I can't move," I asked. "That's one of the side effects, you've been dead for a few hours, and I had to revive you as fast as possible," the voice said again. There was a window behind me somewhere and the voice stepped into the moonlight. Looked like a boy, he had spiky chocalate brown hair, big blue eyes, and had on white gloves. He came over, and I slowly started moving again, just a bit slowly though. I felt my brow, and it stung as I touched it. I felt a liquid upon and and looked to my index finger, it had dark red blood on it. That was gonna leave a mark, "Blood, blood," said the boy. Then he pulled something out his coat, it looked like those little alchol containers. He pressed his lips to the mouth of the container, and gulped down hardly breathing. "This pig blood isn't good enough, it not thick like human blood," said the boy coming closer. I backed up, into something firm and like a body. "Don't even think about it Sora," said the voice behind me.

"Oh come on Riku! She's just a human! Besides you've been making me drink that crap pig blood for months," Sora exclaimed pointing his gloved finger towards me. "She's only one! There are 6 billion more in this world," he said again. "And you won't have the time to drink all of them," said Riku, he came out from behind me and tackled Sora into the wall. Cracking tile and probably Sora's bones as well. _What could make this guy so strong! _I asked myself. Dust hung in the air showing in the moonlight, some tile fell to the ground and Riku released his grip on Sora's colar. I got was already off the metal bed with the bag and standing at the oppisite end of the chilly room. Sora patted the dust off his dark robes, "What you looking at," he said with anger written in his blue eyes. Riku had already gone through the swing light green doors, Sora was about to as well, but called back to me, "Come on! I'm not gonna suck your blood. At least not today," he said with a smirk at the end. I followed, and there was a door to the outside, far off in the east the sun was slowly coming up from underneath the darkness of the night. We walked for a few minutes in silence as we crossed streets with no cars, and shops with no people. Like no one existed but us three, we finally came up to a old house, that had boards on the windows, and the grass was dead. With a few patches of it green with over grown grass. The house looked fairly old, and was in bad shape.

**I didn't really have anything better to do then this. So there ya are. It'll be updated soon, and get a bit more interesting near the end. CHOP SUEY IS ON 93.1!I love System of a Down.**


	2. Chapter 2: Slayers

**I put my other story on pause that way I could get this story out my head and I can be more sane again. Yeah, well here's the second chapter...**

I walked up to the front, and the sun was turning from black to a light purple in the east. The wooden porch creaked as I took steps across. I opened the door that Sora and Riku were already in, I had no clue what to do or where to go. The door was heavy and creaked as I opened it. There were moth eaten curtains draping the boarded windows, the smell of dust filled my lungs. I coughed for a moment, and heard creaks upstairs and decided to go up, there were holes in the walls and wallpaper falling off them too. When I went on the first step it broke in two, dust came up. My foot was stuck in it for a moment and I pulled it out, getting my black shoes and the bottom of my pants dusty. "Come on! Riku's getting impatient," shouted a red headed girl from the top of the stairs. I ran up the stairs and they didn't creak. The red headed girl was probably there, and I heard a conversation. "The slayer's will be here in a few hours, so stay on your guard. They have the same strengths we do," said a deep husky voice. "They're just slayers Squall, nothing to be taken seriously! There powerful humans! What off it," said a high pitched femine voice. "Yuffie, we have the harvest coming up. Also more slayers are coming into town," said another deep voice. I was listening from behind a wall, listening intentively. "Did you hear that," asked Yuffie. Then I turned around to leave and walked into something taller then me and solid.

I gasped in surprise, "What are you doing here,". Apparently this must have been Squall, since they shared the same deep husky voice. He had on tight black leather pants and jacket with a white undershirt. He also had a scar on his forehead, and the most icy blue eyes, with a necklace that had a lion on it. On one of his sleeves on his jacket there was that same lion, "I said, What are you doing here," he said lifting me by my collar and pressing me to the wall. "Relax Leon, she's with me. For the harvest you know," said Riku. "Good we could use more vampire's," said Leon setting me down on the ground with a creak. Leon walked downstairs to somepart I have yet to discover. A girl with short black hair followed, as did a guy with spiky blonde hair and a cloak coming from behind him with a black wing. Also a girl in a pink dress came last. "Follow me," said Riku, we walked down a hall, with some of the doors opening themselves eerily. I crossed my arms and rubbed them from the chill of the old place. We finally came to this one room near the end of the hall, he opened the door and lines of light came through the boards outside. "Stay here, and don't come out until you need too," Riku said throwing a black blanket on the floor. As the material hit the floor a cloud of dust came into the air, I coughed as he left the room. The sun was coming up and I was locked in the cramped room, the walls were a faint green and there were stains in the faded yellow carpet. I grabbed the blanket and sat in the corner near the window and drfited off to sleep. I wonder how my parents have reacted to this?

!#$&():" /-!#$&():" /-!#$&():" /-+)(&$#+)(&$#!#$&()+)(&$#/-

_**"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Evans, but her body isn't here," said a stressed lady in a messy bun pressing her horn-rimmed glasses closer to her face. She closed her eyes for a moment and out the back of her hand to her forehead. "So Riley's body isn't at the morgue, she couldn't have just rised from the dead and walked out of here," said Mrs. Evans, her dark blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail. "Actually, it is possible," exhaled a girl with dark blonde hair as well. She inhaled the smoke from her joint, and exhaled the gray smoke into a puff of smoke. Her hazel eyes locked onto Mrs.Evans dark ones. "That's not possible," said Mr. Evans standing up from his chair. "Yes, it is," said a girl coming up from behind the first one. She had blonde hair and dark eyes like the first one, they both were about the same height. The darker haired one had on a denim jacket, with a brown tank top underneath, and black boots with and black pants. Her hair was down and past her chest. The lighter haired girl had her hair pulled back and a very strands of blonde in her face, she had on a jacket, but it was a black blazer. With a blue tank underneath, and black boots with denim bellbottoms. "How do you know," asked Mr. Evans. "We know who took her, they're vampire's. We're slayers," said the dark haired one as she exhaled more smoke. Then she inhaled again and the drag turned red, "I'm Faith, this is Buffy," said the smoking one.**_

!#$&():" /-!#$&()+)(&$#!#$&()+)(&$#!#$&()+)(&$#!#$&()

I woke from my slumber with a start, someone was shaking me. I opened my heavy eyes "**WHAT DO YOU WANT I'M SLEEPING DAMNIT!**," I exclaimed at the force. "Well, jeez _sorry_ girlfriend," said the red haired girl I saw earlier. "Sorry, I'm just cranky when I'm tired," Riley apoligized quickly. "I'm Kairi by the way," said the girl. She looked Riley in the eye with her deep blue ones, she had on a white tank top with another purple one over that. She had a thick black shoker on her neck, and her hair was short to her chin, she had on a purple skort, with a belt. And big purple shoes. Kairi got off the floor and started walking around the small room, while Riley sat in the corner hugging her legs to her chest. "You know the harvest is coming up soon. Are you going to recruit more vampires," she asked looking at her. "**_Harvest? Vampires? What the fuck kind of conspiracy is going in this place,"_** thought Riley with a furrowed brow. "Umm, yeah," lied Riley. "Cool! Sora and I are looking around right now for humans. When were you killed,". "Last night", now this was a half truth. She died in a car crash and was brought back to life. "Wow, I got killed about 55, 56 years ago. So technically I'm 70," she said coming back down to eye level with Riley.

"It's so _boring and dull_ here," Kairi said with empahsis. "Then again, I've been stuck in this hellhole for the past week! Riku doesn't trust me around humans too much, he's afraid I might go into a bloodlust and go on a murdering spree," laughed Kairi wearing the floor out. She opened the door, and was half way through the doorway. "Come on," she mused to Riley. Riley came from her little corner and followed the red head out the room. "You know Riku said some slayers are gonna come over here to try to kill all of us off. Buffy and Faith, those lesbian bitches! They nearly got me if Sora wasn't there," she said walking quickly down the old hall, causing dust to come up from the cracks in the floorboards. They came to the end of the hall, and went down the staircase, Riley heard a mouse and, well, squeaked. "**EEK!**,". "What is it," said Kairi looking up to her. "I thought I heard a mouse,". "That makes sense we usually have to change HQ's every week, and sometimes, every few hours. Damn slayers," she cried. A spiky brown haired Sora came across the other side of the entry and told Kairi, "**DO YOU KISS YOUR MOTHER WITH THAT MOUTH YOUNG LADY!**,". "No, but I bite her with it," Kairi giggled turning a light pink. She slapped his arm, walking past him and Riley followed. "What the fu?...," said a puzzled Sora with his face screwed up in confusion.

He was both puzzled as we heard creaking noises outside, and Kairi and I hid. A moment later, Sora and Riku caught up with us. We hid in silence, then a loud bang and crash came from the front door, letting the dusk come into the old house. A girl about 5'7 walked through the door with a crossbow in her hand, and with her guard up. She kicked it down and walked through the doorway. "Oh vampires? Come out, come out wherever you are," she childishly. "Oh come on guys it just me and Buff, here. Just Buff and Faithy your two favorite slayers," Faith said with a smile on her pouty lips. Her eyes were happy with chaos and surprise. A lean blonde girl walked through the door with no weapons, that you could see. Riku leaded the way down to the basement through a door in the kitchen a few yards away. With Riley close behind him, with Sora and Kairi gripping each others hands firmly. Then something jumped right in front of who looked up with a crossbow in his face. "Sora, Sora, Sora. Haven't seen you in a while, old buddy, old pal. You seen Leon lately or is he here right now," Faith asked. He gripped Kairi hand more tightly, "Sorry, but not recently," he distracted her as Riku stood behind her with his head at her neck, and her crossbow 10 feet away. Faith laughed, "Riku you sure you want to do that," she asked, she elbowed him hard in the ribs and a wooden stake was on the back of her hand under her long sleeve jacket. She pointed it at the middle of his chest, as if to dust him, then and there. She still had a smile on her face, and called to her crossbow, "Crossbow," and in a second her black crossbow armed and ready was in her right hand, with a flash of fire.

Then in a blur an essence caused the crossbow to go in the air, then the blur stopped and appeared to have short brown flipped hair. Then Faith hit it hard in the chest, and the person fell to ash on the floor. "**SELPHIE!**," cried Kairi with glassy eyes. "Sorry Kairi, but she asked for it," said Faith. In a second she turned into red flame and disappeared. Then the blonde who was in a corner, said "Oh yeah, before I forget. Faith told me to tell you to say hi to Leon for her," said Buffy, as she turned into red flame as well. "Come on we're leaving this place," said Riku. We followed him to a large piece of wood in the floor, and took it off. It was a shaft to a sewer, with a rainbow of smells coming from it. "Ull, do we really have to go down there Riku? It's disgusting," said an appauled Kairi. Riku nodded in reply and climbed down. Then Sora, then Kairi, then Riley. "What are slayers," asked Riley as they walked past smelly corridors. "They are higher level demons, that hunt down lesser beings. Humans are at the very bottom, then Vampires who are half-bloods, then more pure demon blood, then to his majesty, Lucifer," explained Sora. "Oh, sorry I asked," Riley said. Then after 15 minutes of silence Riku finally paused, and opened up another opening. He got up, and we came into another basement. It was over crowded with bicycles and boxes. Then Sora and Kairi went up the stairs to the top, Riku walked over to me, "I'm greatful and all that you brought me back, but why did you," I asked him. "I need you to do me some favors, if you will. Those two girls Faith and Buffy, we're gonna come up with a plan for them to infiltrate you, then do some spying for us. And you will be rewarded with what ever the hell you want,".

_Hmm, this sounds interesting. Whatever I want huh? Can I have you?_ she thought. "Okay," she replied quietly.

**Thanks for the reviews! I seriously didn't think I would get any, I just enjoy writing, even though he thinks its a waste of time and focaus on my medical career. Thanks for the review heartsoblivion! Yeah and I do love Angel Jupiter. I actually watched the show before I ever even heard of Kingdom Hearts which I started playing two years back. I didn't know David Boreanaz did the voice of Leon! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, laters!**


	3. Chapter 3: Trapped in the closet

**I was up kind-of late last night writing that chapter up, and now I'm up really early starting this new one. Yeah I put Buffy and Faith from Buffy the Vampire Slayer in it as slayers. Except this time they're higher level denoms. My friend Steph, shes in this other story I have, shes a witch. A real witch, not a fake one. I ask her a lot about denoms all the time, since I'm into the paranormal and stuff. Do you believe bigfoot comes from another dimension? Well, he does, anyways here's Chapter 3...**

Sora and Kairi opened the door, and said it was safe to come up.

_!#$&()+)(&$#!#$&()+)(&$#!#$&()+-+)(&$#!#$&()+)(&_

_I must not like a vampire, I must not like a vampire_ Riley chanted in her head. _I wonder if a vampire can fall in lo- **NO! **_Riley said in anger of herself. She said this hitting her head against the wall in some girl's bedroom. It was painted blue with thin white vertical stripes and their was a black bedroom set, with white sheets. _Why did he have to be so fucking **hot!**_ she argued in her head. **Riley, Riku is a vampire. They just don't mix, plus he probably doesn't even like you that much.**_ Then why did he bring me back to life? _**Damn, you've got a point there. Well, try talking to him.**_ He's in a meeting with Leon, and Yuffie though. And those two other people that I don't even know they're names. _There was a knock at the door, she sat up in a corner, "May I come in," asked Kairi on the other side of the white door. "Why,". "I'm just bored. Sora's in their too this time,". "Fine," Riley said. Kairi came in and sat 2 feet from Riley, "May I ask why you have to be invited in," Riley said giving an annoyed look to Kairi. "Well," Kairi started to explain, "vampire's have to be invited in, there's some ancient spell, that protect humans from vampires. That's why I had to ask to come in, _Really I thought vampire's could just barge in like you did this morning, _Riley thought. "Hey! I heard that," Kairi exclaimed slapping Riley's right arm jokingly. "How'd you hear it," asked Riley with her face screwed up in confusion. "Vampire's have such good hearing, they know what your thinking. That's why insane people think they're hearing voices. They got turned at a young age, and were unaware of it. **_Holy shit! Riku probably heard what I said about him earlier this morning!_** Riley thought slapping herself in the forehead. "What'd you say this morning,".

"He said if I did him the favors I could get whatever I wanted. And I thought, _hmm, can I have you,". _"I wouldn't be surprised if Riku thought the same thing," said Kairi rapidly. "I'm sorry I didn't catch that," said Riley honestly. The door was still open and Riku walked through with Sora close behind. Kairi had a big smile on her face, "Hiya! What's shakin' bacon," she said joyously. "I need to talk with Riley, _alone_," Riku said. Kairi walked behind him and grabbed Sora's hand and they left the room closed. Riley felt a little nervous her heart beating faster, and stood up to Riku. He was about 6 inches taller then her, "So wha-," Riley was cut off by Riku's lips being on hers. He kissed her quickly once and asked, "Do you like that,". "Yes," then he kissed her again, more deeply this time. A hand was being moved infront of her face, "Hello? Anyone in there? Riley come back from la-la-land," demanded Riku. Riley came out of her trance, and looked at Riku. "I'm sorry, I spaced out," she apoligized. "You spaced from looking at me," _Do I turn you off that- no I can't be feeling this way about a meal on legs,_ he said to himself. "It's just that your so hot," Riley was about to say but caught herself before she did. "I feel a little dizzy," said Riley then she fell and Riku caught her before she hit the ground. Her head was in an inappropriate spot, that made Riku feel a little nervous. He pulled her back up and carried her to the bed that was in the room. He pulled a sheet over her to make her feel more warm, _She looks so peaceful when she sleeps, _he thought. Then he leaned in closer to her and gave her a kiss on her forehead. (A.N./ I don't know what to write right now! I hope it turns out okay!)

Riley's Dream

_**Riley was in a wooden bed, with white sheets, and she heard blue waves crashing against the soft, pale brown sand. She turned to see a thicket of palms trees. The sky as a light blue, with clouds on it like white cotton candy, see saw in front of her the blue horizon. She stepped off the bed with the warm ocean water lapping against her feet. She looked at the water and looked up, and came into the locked aquamarine eyes of a familair silver haired boy. "It's about time you woke up. You've been sleeping for so long," he said. He had no shirt on and was glisening from the water, "Holy cra-," she started, but he put his right forefinger on her upper lip. Her eyes widened a bit, "Shh, don't talk," he said tenderly. He pressed his lips to her and...**_

"You know Sora, we should really get those two together. I mean we're hogging up all the happiness in this gloomy dark place," Kairi said to Sora. "What are you suggesting," asked Sora with a sly grin. "You know what I mean," said Kairi. Kairi came up with a secret plan to get Riku and Riley in a room together for some time.

"Hey Riku! Kairi needs to talk with you in the master bedroom upstairs,". "Hey Riles! Riku and Sora said they need to talk to you in the master bedroom ,". With that Kairi was out the doorway and giggling, _Why is she so happy?_ though Riley walking down the hall. She walked into the dim room, "Sora? Riku? Why the hell am I here," Riley said to herself. Then she heard Sora's voice from the closet. "Sora? That you," she called. She opened the door, and it was very dark, she felt the wall for some switch and walked across, and couldn't find nothing. She heard something come in and the door locked, "Riku? Sora? Whose there," she squinted in the dark. "It's just me, Riku," said Riku in the silence. She walked toward the voice, and came into him, his head was down and they're lips brushed. "Sorry, sorry, sorry. I was just trying to know where you were," said Riley quickly backing away. "I wonder why they put us in here? I hope they don't leave us her for much longer," said Riley hugging her knees in a corner. "Why? Are you scared," asked Riku looking up at the ceiling. "Yeah, I've been scared of the dark ever since I was little. I was always thought there were monsters and-,". "Evil witches, and vampires," finished Riku. There was an awkward silence which last about a minute. "Actually yeah," Riku got off the floor standing on his tip toes trying to touch the ceiling.

They were silent again for 45 minutes...

"**WHEN ARE THEY GONNA LET US OUT!**," complained Riley for the last time. "Riley, be quiet or I'll make you quiet. I'm trying to get us out of her, they just had to put furniture against the door," he said sternly, they're noses were about to touch. Riley could see the anger in his eyes through the dark, Riley sighed _Ohh! Riku for a hot guy! Your pissing me off!_ she said angrily in her head. "Riku how can you be so cold," asked Riley. "One more word, and you'll be quiet," he said visciously. He had been giving this treat to her every time she talked, "Ri-," she was cut off by his soft lips on hers. He massaged his cold ones, on her warm ones. He was down with her in the corner, with his hand between her underarms and her waist, she hand her hands coming around his neck. Then they broke off each other, and Riley turned her head to the side with a grin. Riku kept his hands where they were, and pulled her in closer to her and whiepered into her ear. "I think they're gonna let us out now,". Then came the sound of moving furniture from outside the door. Then the door creaked open, and two blurs were running down the hall laughing.

"What the hell," said Riley with a confused look on her face. Then Riku looked over to her, "They wanted us to makeout. I wonder why," he said leaving the closet and room. **_That, was nice. But so evil! Locking us in this dark room for nearly an hour!_** Riley screamed in her head. Riley got off the floor and started to walk around the grounds of the house, it looked fairly new. With new furniture, kitchen appliances, among other things. There were plasma screens in the bedrooms and in the living room. "So bored," yawned Riley strectching her arms up and covering her mouth. Then someone clamped their hand over her mouth, and pulled her in the room she was standing next to. The door closed and she screamed into the hand that had the cloth. "Stay quiet. The slayers came back and they're looking for us," whispered Sora. Riley stopped screaming and looked at Kairi who was on the other side of the room looking at her. "How'd they find us," Riley asked crawling over to Kairi. "Scrying Spell, Faith and Buffy must have come into contact with your parents,". Riley cursed under her breath, and layed on the floor staring on the ceiling. Kairi looked down at Riley, and then at the ceiling. She continued to look at the ceiling, "Whatcha lookin' at," asked Kairi turning her head in every direction at the ceiling. Riley was lost in thought, _I don't want to leave these guys. I finally feel excepted here, how can you guys take away my happiness like that? I want to stay here, with them and...Riku. _The sun was coming down outside, there were footsteps coming down the hall. And Kairi and Sora pulled Riley with them in the cramped closet. Then the footsteps stopped infront of the door.

**Crap, I think I got writer's block. Ahh hell, I'll write more today. Unfortunetly its sunday, and school is tomorrow. Then also I have to do that damn outline for chapter 6 in bio, and I won't even bother with that fucking math homework. Later.**


	4. Chapter 4: Warning kiddies! Sex scene!

**Okay, maybe I don't have writer's blcok after all! Yippe! Well, I'll just stick to my plot and we'll see how it goes. Now I know I must _never_** **listen to Rob Zombie, Korn, Disturbed and System of a down when I'm writing. slaps self in head So enjoy!**

Riku opened the door and told them it was safe to go downstairs since it was just some person asking money for their church.

$#)(!&!()#$+$#)(!&!()#$+$#)(!&!(#)$+$#)(!&!()#$+$)#(!&!#)$+$

Faith sat in a wooden chair in the old place that Riley was first brought to. She was in the kitchen rocking herself by her foot on a circular wooden table. The white tile floor had chips in it and were very dirty, it was very dark outside showing almost no light at all except for the street one outside. She was inhaling the smoke from the lite cigarette in her right hand, then she listened carefully, a tall brown haired man with the look of anger and fire in his eyes. "Hey baby how long you been standing there," she asked very amused. A smiled was on her lips as he was on the other side of the table. "Faith, I thought I told you to stay away from here. From me espically," Leon said with a low husky voice. She continued, "You know I never listened to rules. I know you would never touch me, now matter how strong you are, and deadly," she got off her chair and walked up to him they were a foot apart. She put her arm around his neck and brought his face to hers and she kissed him softly on the lips, then as they broke Leon said, "Your kisses are poison,". She just gave him a smile and kissed him more deepily, first he was shocked and a little resistant. Then he eagerly starting deep kissed her back, she put her hand under his white shirt, and he put his left hand in her hair, she took off his jacket and shirt. He took off her jacket and they rushed taking off each others clothes on the way to a bedroom.

He threw her on a bed, and she giggled showing her perfect white teeth. Minutes later she moaned his name with pleasure and he licked from her from her bellybotton up to her neck. She pulled him closer to her and rubbed her hands up and down his back, and they rolled over on top of each other. She put her hands in his hair, and brought his face to her neck, "**BITE ME, BITE ME!**," she screamed. He scratched her neck with his teeth, she took her finger put it in her mouth and kissed him, letting him taste her crimson metallic blood. They inhaled their scent of each other, and Leon continued to have sex with her. She rolled them over again, and she was on top of him, he was on bottom and held her waist. As she groaned his name again, "Leon, Leon, Leon," she repeated this several times through out intercourse. About an hour past and she came on top of him, both were dripping in sweat and cum.

3 hours later...

Faith woke up under white covers with her back upand her long brown hair a bit wet, with a white substance her hair and on her lower body. She turned over with her stomach up and white stuff oozed out the side of the large bed. Leon was in a corner sitting in a chair with the back in the front, fully clothed. With his gunblade on the dresser near him, Faith got out the bed with the white sheets draped around her and walked to Leon. He got out his chair in the dark corner and walked to Faith, he leaned his head down and kissed her deeply, then a minute later they broke apart and he said, "Get out Faith,". Faith picked up her clothes and went to the bathroom on the otherside of the hall, changed into her clothes and left. Then Leon walked downstairs and found Cloud leaning against a wall, "Sleeping with the enemy,".

$#)(!&!()#$+$#)(!&!(#)$+$#)(!&!(#)$+$)#(!&!(#)$+$)#(!&!&(#)$

"Where is he! Leon said he would be here hours ago," said Sora angrily. "Calm down Sora! I'm sure Leon will be here any second," assured Yuffie. "We have to get those slayers out of town till after Harvest," said Riku. "Cloud? Can you go find Leon please," asked Aerith sweetly to her boyfriend. He stepped out the room, then they heard a door close outside. Riku pulled some rolls of paper out of a box and put it on a table in the room, and continued to explain, where the best places to find recruits for the Harvest. "Malls are filled with people who would much rather shop till they drop, rather then just drop dead and have to suck the life of people. Look for parks were they aren't much people. If needed the library, also check magic shops and botanies," he finished. It had been an hour since Cloud left to find Leon, they heard the door creak open downstairs and footsteps up the stairs. Leon walked through first, and Cloud came in second. "What took you Squall," asked Yuffie. "I had to take care of some things," lied Leon, Leon did love Faith once, and she did him too. Then she became a slayer and she broke up for some guy in her field. Yuffie tried to comfort him since then, she loved him the first time she saw him. But he was still in love with Faith.

"He had to make some last minute ass call with Faith," said Cloud quietly. Leon gave him a death glare, "Eeww! I don't need to hear about Leon doin' the dirty with the enemy," squeaked Yuffie. Riku gave her a stern look, "The Harvest is a week away. Anybody have any suggestions," asked Riku putting everything away. Riley and Kairi heard this through some glasses they found in the kitchen downstairs. They heard them shuffle out the room and they out the mouth of the glasses to their lips. "That water was good," said Riley. Kairi followed suit, "Yeah! I think it was that pur stuff or whatever its called," then they bumped into Riku. "Hiya Riku! We were just drinking water and happene to walk by your boardroom," lied Kairi smoothly. Riley felt she could look at Riku, they madeout 3 days ago, and since then he didn't even really talk to her. So she went outside exploring and made friends with a guy named Tyler, with short red hair and dark brown eyes and glasses. Riku did make her do some stuff for him but asked Kairi or Sora to tell her, like get pig's blood from a butcher downtown. Among other things like get herbs from botanies and buy books from wiccan stores. That's how she met Tyler, "What? Is Tyler busy today Riley," he asked her giving her a rude look. He rolled his eyes and pushed through the two, "What's up his ass," Riley asked Kairi with a raised eyebrow. "I don't know, he's been acting that way since for about 2 days,". _That's a coincidence_ thought Riley. _that's how long ago I met Tyler, _she shook her head of this thought thinking it was just a coincidence.

$#)(!&!()#$+$)#(!&!(#)$+$#)(!&!()#$+#)(!()#$+$#)(!&!(#$+$#)

_**"Tyler, got any new info yet," asked Faith. "Lots! Riley told me there is some harvest coming up, and Riku's getting some new blood on his side. Also that he wanted some weird books on active powers, camolflage spells, hexes and curses. Shit like that," he said. "Anything on where they're gonna target? Like malls, parks,". "I vaguely remeber something like that. Yeah, yeah! She said they were gonna go to Central, and go to certain areas," he finished. "You know what Tyler? I'm glad I got a little brother," she said tickling his sides. "Hey stop! That hurts,"he laughed. She had a smile on her face, and was thankful for the new information. "So have you slept with Leon lately," he asked with a smile appearing on his face. "What! How'd you find ou-," he pulled out a book from one of the pockets on his pants. "'Dear Diary, I saw Squall today. We had sex, it was great! I'm so glad he has a really long,' a little bit too much info don't you think? You just had to go into detail," he laughed. She had the look of a brief surprise on her face and snatched the book from his hand. "You little," she said this as she ran after him in their house.**_

&!(#)$+$)#(!&!&#($)+$)#(!&!&#(($)+)$(#!&&!(#)$+$)#(!&!&

Riley was walking down the street in the duck of the day, admiring the sunset. It was a brief pause from the craziness she was currently, she took that time to reflect what happened to her in that first week she had been with them._ I can't believe I died? Then I have to do these crazy things for Riku, like he never want to be a foot near me! At least I have Kairi to hang out with in that mad house. She seems like the only sane one there! I really like Riku, its just that its so hard to read him. Like I'm the bullet and he's the bulletproof vest, won't even let his walls down. Maybe he's hiding something from me, maybe he likes me too? _Riley was then interupted by a near tackle to the ground, she lost her train of thought. "Hi Riles! What's up," he asked her. "I don't really feel like talking today," she said to him thinking about Riku. They neared an alley "Come on Riles talk! Spill tell me what you know," he forced her on the wall. Grabbing both of her wrists making her powerless. "Let me **GO**," she screamed trying to move her arms. Then Tyler forced his lips on hers and deepened it, she bite his tongue, and brought her knee quickly between his legs. He let go of her wrists and she left the alley running. She looked back and walked into something solid and a few inches taller then her.

"Are you okay," asked a silver haired boy. "I'm fine Riku," Riley panted. "You don't look so good right now Riley. What happened," then Tyler appeared from an alley that had steam coming from the ground. He walked up quickly from behind Riley, "Hey buddy! Let go of my girl," he demanded of Riku as he grabbed Riley from him. "Is this the guy," asked Riku to Riley. She nodded in response Tyler had his hands firmly gripped on her fragile ribs, he continued to give Riku an evil glare. Then Riku punched him hard in the nose, with blood pouring out and dripping on white long sleeve shirt. Riku grabbed Riley from Tyler before she fell, on the ground. Her hazel eyes were closed, and Riku held her cheek saying her name. "Riley, wake up. Riley come on wake up," he said. She fainted when Tyler grabbed her ribs, he had something sharp in his hand too. She was half awake, and Riku supported her standing with her, she was a little off balance too. Occasionally on the 7 block walk to HQ she would trip and fall, and Riku would pick her back up. His long black jacket would drag on the ground causing the end of the fabric to be dirty with white dust. They walked in the house, no one was home which surprised Riku so he walked upstairs with Riley. She was now dead asleep, he put her on a bed upstairs and got some rubbing alcohol, cotton balls, and a couple large bandages. He took off her baggy black shirt which hid her tiny torso, and thin waist. She had a bra on and had a bruise just under her right breast with some blood, he took the alcohol and rubbed it on her tan skin. She moved a little and he backed off, he finished cleaning it and put a bandage over it. He left her shirt off and put a blanket over her and watched her from the corner of the room.

**Riku's POV**

Why couldn't she just stay out of trouble? I knew she would end up getting hurt if she made new friends outside of here. Then again, I should have never let her out the house so much into the city, they're rapist, molesters, and drug dealers out there. Then again, why do I care about her so much? She's just a low level human, lower then me, a vampire, and we're pretty low in the scale. I wonder if a vampire can have a human in love with them? Would it be- damn it. I have to stop thinking about her! I'm a disgrace to my own kind. It all started with that kiss, I haven't been able to look at Riley since then. I was so tempted to kiss her again, and maybe more, when I had to clean her wound. I hate this situation I got myself into, it's not write. Not at all, she started stirring in the bed, then she sat up, her mid-to-waist dark hair down and a little messy. She combed her hair with her fingers and looked at me, "Riku? Did you carry me up here," she asked me with a sleepy look on her face. She rubbed her eyes, and looked down and say she only had her bra and pants. I laughed at the ackward moment,

**Normal POV**

"What's so funny,". "Nothing, nothing at all my dear. It's really late go back to sleep," he said sweetly. "Why? Are you gonna do me in my sleep," _I wish _Riku thought. She got off the bed and walked over to a chair I put her shirt on, and she put it on and climbed back into bed. "Do vampire's sleep," Riley asked again. "Sometime's," Riku said. Riley patted on the bed for him to come over, he point his thumb to himself and his index finger next to her. She nodded in reply, he walked over and she lifted the sheet up for him to crawl under with her. He was all the way to one side and she was all the way to the other side. "May I came over," asked Riley. Riku nodded and she put her head on his chest and her hand over his stomach, she closed her eyes. Riku out his hand on her stomach, had his head on her head and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**That was a really long chapter in my opinon. Like one of the longest I have ever written. Well, anyways I hope you enjoyed, as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know the beginning was a little disturbing but hey, I'm a ametuer writer and I don't really know what to do. Well till next week!**


	5. Chapter 5: Untitled

**I know, I know. I haven't updated in a while, but friends came into town, parties till 3 in the morning, missing a lot of school and being as lazy as I am caused that. You may have to wait another week, cause I feel so tired from that party last night. Plus it's sunday and there's school tomorrow. Also sorry if that last chapter kind of freaked you out, I'm rewriting it stuff and I fixing a lot of this and taking out that nasty scene (my mind was in the gutter that day, what can I say!). We'll for now here's a really short chapter. **

The two adults were wearing out the leuenoleum floors in a hospital to get Riley's birth certificate and all. "It's ashame your child had to die so young," said a sad looking nurse in turtouise scrubs. A woman took the a beige folder from the nurse with her head tilted down slightly. "Thanks," she said walking to her husband. Her husband Mr.Evans was on his cellphone talking to someone on the other end. "Oh, okay thank you, bye," he said into the phone then pressing end. "Well," he said getting off his chair. "They still haven't found her body,". "But what about those 'Slayers',". "Do you really believe them? They could be some people that broke out the insane asylum downtown,". The two walked out the hospital, _Riley was the only thing holding us together_, Mrs. Evans thought to herself. _I suppose it will end here_ she thought to herself again. _Maybe she was right, there will be one day when she won't be there to blame anymore..._

!#$&()+)(&$#!#$&()+&$#)(!&&!(#)$+$#)(!&!()#$+$)#(!&(#)$+$)#(!&

"Life is too short to pass by. Sometimes you have to look death right in the eye and say, 'Back the fuck off',".

_**Past Riley POV**_

_Dear Diary,_

_I hate my life and I hate myself! I just want to die! Why am I here? What's my purpose? When will my day come?_

A young girl about the age of 13 sat in a bed of black linen with a book in her hand. She put her hand to her neck and found a necklace, which she took out and had a key. She locked up the small black journal and walked over to her closet. She placed it in an old white robe, in the dark cluttery closet in her room, the walls were blue with a light touch of yellow from the nictine of her parents (and her occasionally) smoking. Riley then walked over to her bed and fell on it staring at her white popcorn cieling with a lamentful look upon her face. Her mouth was slightly open, even though she was perfectly still she was lost in her own world. Thinking about music and her friends, _ What's the worst that I can say? I think it would be better if I stayed, so long and good night so long and good night. Look at this photograph, ever time I look at it it makes me laugh, and what the hell is on Joey's head? Karen was the first girl I kissed, was so nervous that I nearly missed. She's had a couple of kids since then, I haven't seen her since god knows when. Wake up! Why'd you leave the keys up on the table, now you going another fabel. You wanted to, now you going put a little makeup, trying to hide the scars of the shake up. Take me away, take me far away from here, and I will run with you.I want to heal I want to feel, what I thought was never real I want to let go of the pain I felt so long and go somewhere I belong._

Her eyes turned glassy at that thought. She wanted to get away, just start running to break free from her parents hold. It had been raining for a few minutes and she didn't know. A smell tear came from her right eye, then her hazel eyes filled with more tears. Her eyes closed with the darkness of the night.

&!()#$+$#)(!&!()#$#)(!&!(#)$+#)(!&!()#$+$#)(!&!(#)$#)(!&!()#$+#)(!&!()#$+

_**Present POV**_

Riley sat in the corner of a room trying to shut out everything from her own little world. Kairi was on the bed in the room blowing strands of red from her porcelin face. Sora was sitting against the wall throwing a small black and green ball in the air and catching it in his hand. Then someone finally broke the silence, "Can vampire's go out in the sunlight," asked Riley. Kairi and Sora directed their boredom away from themselves and looked at Riley oddly. "Why do you ask," said Sora. "I'm just curious, and curiousity kills boredom,". "The Vampire's weaknesses as follows, a wooden stake to the heart, decapitation, not drinking blood, etc.," said Kairi bluntly. "Those are the only one's," Sora finished.

**I am so lazy right now, see I told ya it was gonna be short. Again major apoligizes about that last chapter, it was just too disgusting plus I've been super busy lately with going to parties and going to friends house's. We listened to MCR all night! I love them, oh yeah in that little song part Helena was the first one I think I got all the lyrics to all of them wrong but oh well! Right now the only thing that's keeping me alive is music, writing and readinf fanfics, anime and my closest friends. Lata's!**


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets beyond the shadows

**I have a little bit of an idea for this chapter, but still I don't even know if it'll work out, so here comes another chapter.**

_**Present POV**_

Riley sat in the corner of a room trying to shut out everything from her own little world. Kairi was on the bed in the room blowing strands of red from her porcelin face. Sora was sitting against the wall throwing a small black and green ball in the air and catching it in his hand. Then someone finally broke the silence, "Can vampire's go out in the sunlight," asked Riley. Kairi and Sora directed their boredom away from themselves and looked at Riley oddly. "Why do you ask," said Sora. "I'm just curious, and curiousity kills boredom,". "The Vampire's weaknesses as follows, a wooden stake to the heart, decapitation, not drinking blood, etc.," said Kairi bluntly. "Those are the only one's," Sora finished. "Yeah also vamp's can go in the sunlight. We just don't like to," finished Kairi.

The door opened to the small room and in the doorway stood Riku. He waved to Sora to follow and Sora left the room. "Why is Riku so quiet and secretive," Riley asked. "I still don't know and I've known him for nearly a century. He's very hard to read, like I told you before,".

_**In the Hallway...**_

Riku walked down the hall and into a room, Sora followed behind gazing into space. Riku closed the door behind them and Sora then payed full attention. "I need you to get this for me," said Riku handing over a unrecognizeable picture to Sora. Sora's eyes widened with fear, "Please tell me your joking Riku. I mean I can't do this even though it looks exactly like-,". "Just get it bring it here and tell you what to do later, got it," Riku said visciously cutting Sora off. "Fine," said Sora agrivated.

&!(#)$+$#)(!&!()#$+$#)(!&&!(#)$#)(!&!()#$+#)(!&!()#$+$#)(!&!()#$+#)(!

Sora walked into an old abandoned building in the city. He went behind an alley through the green backdoor. The door creaked closed, "Why do you enter you filthy half-blood," asked a sinister voice. Sora felt shivers go up his spine, "I'm here to pick something up,". Sora started to walk toward the voice with the photo in hand. "Leave that on the floor, and I'll pick it up,". Only moonlight was in the old place the dust hung in the air and small shadow with glowing yellow orbs walked over and picked it up with it's long claw like fingers. The voice came into the light with white hair and dark skin. "What you ask for is dangerous and powerful, if they were to come to close the both would-,". "I know the consequences Ansem, Riku sent me,". Ansem gave Sora a vile glare, "Follow me," Ansem said turning to the shadows, the glowing eyed demons followed their master toward a backroom. Ansem paused infront of a thick steel door that had many locks and wheels. "Are you sure this is an emergency," he asked infront of the door. "Yes, it is," Sora answered. They entered the sealed room.

_**Back at VHQ...**_

_This is so boring! I can't handle being patient very well you know! _thought Riley. "When can we get out of here," asked Riley. "I don't know to be honest. Since Riku and all the other people don't trust we with secrets. **They say I'm a blabber mouth! So not true!**," Kairi boasted so loud worms could hear it. Riley rubbed near her ear and said to Kairi, "**BLAST OUT MY DAMN EARDRUMS WHY DON'T YA?**,". Tidus ran up opened the door and yelled at the both of them, "**SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU TWO! WE'RE TRYING TO COME UP WITH PLANS YOU JACKASSES!**,". He slammed the door shut and they could hear his footsteps down the hall, both of the girls were silent. "Wow, what's his problem," Riley whispered over to Kairi. Kairi squinted her eyes closed and they heard, "**DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE AND HAVE TO BITCH SLAP THE BOTH OF YOU WHORE'S!**,". Both the girls were silent for the remander of the time. Then they heard the door open downstairs and footsteps go toward it. "Oh my god! Sora you okay! What happened to you," said Yuffie. "Sora? Can you walk okay? We can take you up to a room and you can rest a bit," asked Aerith. "You look like Faith just beat the stuffing outta you, ya," asked Wakka. "I'll be fine," said Sora. He grabbed at his chest and tripped on his own foot upstairs. He had a split lip, a black eye, and a bloody nose. He had a few bruises on his arms and limped upstairs still crouched over. Before Riley knew it Kairi burst open the door and walked down the hall to Sora. He stumbed on a floorboard and fell, Kairi tried to keep a hold on him with one of his arms around her neck. "Riley a little help here," Kairi said stressingly. Rikey walked over and put Sora's other arm, his right one on her arm to support him. They walked slowly over to the room Kairi and Riley were in and set him down on the bed.

"What happened," asked Riley setting him down. He sat up on the bed, and took off his long cloak. Showing his dark duds, "Nothing, I'll be fine. I just gotta get some rest and I'll be fine," he had his hand over his eyes lieing horizontally on the bed. His eyes closed and a few moments later they heard his snores and left the room. "Wow, I hope he's okay," said Kairi as her and RIley walked down the hall to another room. They entered one on the oppisite side of Sora so they could hear anything that happened any info they could use.

&!()#$+$#)(!&!(#)$+$#)(!&!(#)$+$#)(!&!()#$+#)(!&!()#$+$#)(!&!(#)$+$#)(!

A few minutes passed and Riku walked in seeing Sora laying on the bed, and stood in the corner. Sora was sensing him and sat up, he still had his eyes closed, then he rubbed them and looked at Riku.

"Ansem thinks your crazy,".

"I know he does, but do you have it,".

"Have what? Oh yeah that thing,".

"So? Where the hell is it,".

"I think it's in my jacket pocket,".

"Only- oh yeah. Forgot,".

Riku hastedly took a small object and put it in his cloak pocket and walked quickly out the room.

"Your welcome," Sora said sarcastically. Then he fell on the bed and went to sleep for many hours.

**Not one of my longest, yes I know. But still, well tomorrow's thursday, and after that's friday. So you should at least have one update over the weekend. My grades have fallen so far behind, I have to work on my damn Bio portfoli and try to get 250 points so I can get a solid C. Then midterms on monday I get out at 11:40, no school tuesday, regular school on wednesday, and I get out at 1 on thursday. So next week there will probably be a lot of updates next week. Sorry about that I just jave to know my schedule next week, so if you really do like this story, pray that I will get my damn Bio portfolio done. So yeah until the weekend! (or sooner)**


	7. Chapter 7: A long forgotten memory

_**Past POV**_

The sounds of frolocking childern were in the backround, a little boy being chased by a couple of girls with smiles on their faces. Kid's playing on the jungle gym, a couple of adults were watching over the small group. The sun was high in the sky with a few clouds covering it. A little girl with dark braids past her shoulders sat under a tree staring into space, little shadows of leaves were on her small body with fragments of warmnth from the light. She had on white ked's and tall pink socks, and she had on a little red t-shirt with a jean dress like thing. She looked at the ground and a shadow passed over her and she looked up. She then stood up the sun came from behind the cloud's and shined in her eyes, she squinted and saw a shadow of no particular shape just beyond the leaves above. A shadow just behind the bushy fence behind her leerked. It was a women with wavy, waist length dark hair and bright green eyes. She had on jeans, black boots, a black cuff, and a black shirt. She had her arms crossed and was very focused on the little girl. "Ms. Hart! Ms. Hart," yelled the little girl. A women in a long brown sunskirt and brown flip flops and a white tank top. "Again. I'll be right back," she walked over quickly to the little girl.

"Yes? Any more 'demons' or 'evil witches' about," Ms. Hart asked sarcastically. "Ms. Hart! I saw a shadow up there! I'm serious! There was a scary thing up there, " a high pitched little girl said pointing up. Then her jaw opened a little to no proof, Ms. Hart looked up some of her black hair pass her pale skin and dark eyes. "Well, it's gone now. Okay,". "Can you just say something? Just in case? Please," the little girl begged on her knees. The young woman sighed with her eyes closed, "Dark entities that cross our side, from her sight I wish to hide. Hear my cry, away I wish for you to lye, shadows that come across our face, from all vision I now erase," said Ms. Hart. Then the woman that was behind the fence was hit hard and fast with a gleam of green light, her arms came out of their crossing and flung out. Trying to stop the slow down the impact, "**THAT STUPID BITCH DOESN'T KNOW HOW POWERFUL HER WORDS ARE!**," the woman cursed. Luckily for her she fell in some cardboard boxes which broke her fall. She was 10 feet from a dumpster filled with paper products, with a brick wall behind her.

She stood up and pulled up her left sleeve, then a white and blue mist came and in its places infront of her stood a man with chin length chocalate hair and ocean blue eyes. She continued to look at her hand that had an index finger all the way back and grabbed it and pulled it forward, "Ouch," she whimpered at herself. "Dustine, I thought I told you. You must stay away from your daughter, for both of your own goods,". "It's not fair, she's my daughter. I carried her for 10 months! **DON'T YOU THINK I DESERVE TO SEE HER!**,". She started pounding him in the chest, and he tried to grab her hands. Then he pushed her aginst a brick wall and she stopped and looked him in the eye with sheer pain in her void. "Back off Leonhart," she said visciously with a tear rolling down her cheek. He took his hand to her cheek and wiped away the tear, "Lycoris wouldn't want you to act this way, never," Leon said quietly. She was still against the wall with him griping her wrists against the wall behind near her shoulders. "Don't say his name,". "Lycoris cared about yo-," her wrist came out of his grip and she slapped him hard across his face and one of her nails caught his forehead leaving a red diagonall line on his face. "I told you, don't say his name," she was right behind him, then she pushed him hard on the wall.

"Dustine, its hard enough with this war and I do have others I watch over too, you think it's easy for me? Sometimes I have to leave a charge to come get you away from you daughter! If I have to I'll erase your memories of her, and bind your powers," Leonhart confessed to her. "You have a very destiny to stop all these crazy things, when you had Ryan you changed everything,". "Or is this the life the big guy up there wanted me to have? You have never talked to him personally, never came into his presence, nothing. You only got orders from him to do things, things you didn't want to do. You did them anyways, you only brought all this stress onto yourself. Besides! I already know your my guardian angel, just why,". "That's why they made me your guardian Dustine, to be a positive influence in your screwed up life. A good example, do you understand," Leonhart told her off. She sighed, "Yes,".

"Remeber, patience-,"

"is a virtue, yeah yeah yeah, **YOU'VE ONLY TOLD ME HOW MANY TIMES!**,".

"Apparently not enough," he frowned at her.

!()#$+$#)(!&!()#$+$#)(!&!()#$+$#)(!&!()#$+$#)(!&!()#$+$#)(!&

"Why, did we do what we did," asked Dustine with her face in her hands sitting on the edge of a white sheeted bed. She was a dark room with lots of creamy and white colors, some of the moonlight showed through the window sheeding very little light. There was another young man sitting in a large recliner like chair, it was cream colored like the room. His right leg was on the ground, and his left crossing over the right, he had many colors of white, gray and black in his long hair. He was in black pants and a gray jacket. His right elbow rested on the arm of the chair, and his other hand was on his lap. "We were younger, not as wise as we are now, you were scared, and I took advantage of you," he said taking her hands from her face. She looked to him, "You didn't take advantage of me Sepheroith (A.N./I spelled his name wrong, yeah I know. Spell it correctly in a review please/)," she said with her hands in his, he brought her long fingers to his lips and kissed them. "We loved each other then, and we love each other now. What more could you ask for," he said to her.

"There's only one thing I can think of that's missing," she said looking into his eyes pleading. She was sitting on the ground now infront of him, and her brought her head to his chest and she cried not holding back anymore. "We have to leave her with the people she's with now Dustine,". "I don't trust my sister, I never approved of her, she was a spinless bit-," she was cut off by Sepheroith jerking her head away from his chest. "See, that's why your going to hell. You cuss way to much,". "Well, I figured, I have my fun now. Then when I'm old and wrinkly I say that Jesus is my lord and savor, confess my sins and I'm good," she laughed. "You know there is a reason why everyone was created, and once that reasons fulfilled they close their eyes and sleep forever,".

_**Present Normal POV**_

Riley was sitting in a closet with herself pointed toward a wall meditating with her eyes closed. The closet door was open with some light coming in, and a shadow passed the door quickly. She was still meditating in the corner focusing, then the shadow came back in the shape of a young girl, she eased behind Riley then a green cast came infront of Kairi and said, "Boo," Kairi jumped. "Riley! I hate your power! You suck! Awhwhwhw! I'm gonna go goof off to Sora now,". Then the door burst open and Riley settled back into her body. "**We've got to get out of here**," said Riku.

**Hi peoples, sorry I haven't updated in a week. I have a feeling you confused in this chapter here and there, or at least I feel like you got confused. Well, whatever, you see we lost our internet for a few days then I found out I got it back like 5 days ago from my mom. That stupid whore didn't tell me, well for now I'm glad she's in Las Vegas with Giant. Oh that's my dad's nickname on account that he is a giant. So that was your update, I'm starting a new chapter as soon as this one's up. Laters!**


	8. Chapter 8: Hiatus until further notice

**I regret to inform you that I have to put this story on hiatus. I can't come up with any good ideas for this story, and I haven't been able to come up with anything orignial in real life too. There _may _be new chapters, but they'll probably be very short and I have no time to sit in front of a computer for an hour or so. I'll keep writing chapters in my fanfiction journal, and if I write something I like, I put it on VC. **

**P.S. If you have any good ideas P.M. me, don't put it in a review because I want to keep it private.**

**And again, if you really liked this story, I'm really really sorry! I've had such a busy schedule trying to get decent grades (keyword: trying) and I just got kicked out of my high school (now I have to go back to going to a 5 day school, damnit!) and we've been trying to sell our house and it's been very confusing and trying for me mentally and physically (I _HATE _class).**


End file.
